1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for transforming an image and to a method of controlling the operation of this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the image of a subject is captured, a short exposure time is preferred in terms of diminished camera shake. On the other hand, a short exposure time results in a darker image. In order to deal with this, there is a technique whereby the image of the same subject is captured twice at short exposure times to thereby reduce the effects of camera shake, and the two image frames thus obtained are superimposed in order to brighten the resultant image (see the specifications of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2004-357202 and 2000-155831). However, in a case where a moving object such as an automobile is present among the subjects, there are instances where superimposing two image frames results in blurring of the subject image of the moving object in the image obtained by such superimposition (referred to as the “superimposed image” below).